<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light me up by johnrens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940181">light me up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnrens/pseuds/johnrens'>johnrens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s Party, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, background markhyuck kinda?? not really, background rensung, donghyuck loves glitter, gay chicken kinda not really, hyuck is crushing on jaemin, hyuck plays jaemin's wingman, in my mind jenle also exists but thats another story, inspired by the ridin vlog where hyuck puts glitter on jaemin, jaemin and hyuck are friends, jaemin bad at costumes, lee donghyuck michael jackson print, mentions of dick - Freeform, tbh could be rated teen but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnrens/pseuds/johnrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, come here,” Donghyuck motioned for Jaemin to sit in his desk chair. “I’m going to put some glitter on you. It’ll light up your face. Make you prettier.”</p>
<p>“Oh, am I not already pretty enough?” Jaemin couldn’t seem to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face as he sat down in front of him. Donghyuck tried to hold back a blush, hoping Jaemin wouldn’t notice, but it would be kind of hard if he didn’t. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>a party fic inspired by ridin club ep 1 where haechan applies glitter to jaemin's face</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi :) i wrote this bc i love nahyuck and teasing and subtle flirting and being oblivious to it all </p>
<p>very inspired by me and my friend, mason's twitter DM ramblings. thanks to him and MK for proofreading and giving suggestions :D</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, if you don’t stop helping him you’re just gonna end up getting your feelings hurt,” Renjun said as he picked at his salad.</p>
<p>Renjun was always right, but Donghyuck was headstrong, he wouldn’t be proven wrong.</p>
<p>“But Jaemin said he needed my help! How was I supposed to say no?” Donghyuck pouted. “You know he’s helpless when it comes to putting together an outfit for parties! Especially themed ones. This is my area of expertise!”</p>
<p>“Exactly my point,” Renjun stabbed a cherry tomato, the juice from it splattering a bit aggressively, his eyes widened at the sight. “If you help him with this outfit, you know it’s going to look good.” Renjun pointed his tomato at Donghyuck. “And you better not come crying to me when he looks hot and goes home with Jeno again.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck covered his face with his hands and groaned. There was no denying it Renjun was spot on. Last time they went to a themed party, Jaemin had gone home with Jeno, for the fourth time. Heck, he had to watch Jeno get all hickey-ed from across the room and he couldn’t do or say anything about it. Jaemin was his friend, his friend who he had unfortunately harbored a crush on over the course of their two-year long friendship.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right, Renjun... but what am I supposed to say! No? That’s out of the question, he’ll just give me those puppy eyes and it’ll be over for me.” Donghyuck humphed, slouching down in his chair.</p>
<p>“I never said you shouldn’t help him. I just said you better not come complaining to me.” Renjun took another aggressive stab at his salad. “If you don’t fess up soon, maybe I will for you,” Renjun smirked.</p>
<p>“You would never,” Donghyuck said, eyes getting dark and glaring up at Renjun. Of course, Renjun would never, but Donghyuck liked fighting his teasing with threats. Though Renjun normally saw right through it.</p>
<p>“Relax, relax, you just need a little push. I’m sick of seeing you pine like this. Either confess to Jaemin or get laid,” Renjun looked left and right, a little bit of panic in his eyes. Donghyuck looked around with him, Renjun sniffing around a bit dramatically. “Do you smell that, Hyuck?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? No? No, I don’t smell anything weird.” They had opted on sitting at one of the outdoor tables of the dining hall since spring had finally sprung upon them.</p>
<p>“It smells like...” Renjun sniffed again. “Oh yep, got it.” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “Smells like desperation,” Renjun deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m done,” Donghyuck stood as Renjun threw his head back and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Donghyuck,” he slapped his own face softly. “Get a grip. You got this!”</p>
<p>He stared down at his phone. He was about to call Jaemin and let him know that he didn’t have time to help him with his outfit for the party. He was going to use some bullshit excuse about how he had an assignment due at midnight and needed to edit it before going out, which meant he wouldn’t have any time to help Jaemin. Easy! Foolproof, Jaemin would never suspect a thing.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. Donghyuck jumped a little in his own skin. It was unusual for anyone to stop by his dorm room, normally no one came to visit him, his dorm was on the far end of campus. Unfortunately, he had applied for his dorm late last year, so he ended up being placed in one of the combined class year halls. Luckily his roommate, Chenle, was pretty clean, so he didn’t have to shift around much before opening the door.</p>
<p>Much to his chagrin, Jaemin stood on the other side of the door, smiling with his eyes, a drink tray in one hand, a large duffel bag in the other.</p>
<p>“Surprise! I’ve come to rid you of your boredom and get this weekend started early!”</p>
<p>Donghyuck was a bit taken aback as Jaemin walked past him and into his room, placing the drink carrier on his desk and the duffel on the floor.</p>
<p>Donghyuck whipped around as Jaemin grabbed for a drink and held it out to him.</p>
<p>“Here! A thank you in advance for helping me with my outfit. It’s your normal order from Gongcha.”</p>
<p>“Wow thanks, but unannounced much?”</p>
<p>Jaemin frowned. “What like you actually would be doing anything else?” He hopped up onto Donghyuck’s bed and took a long sip of his drink. “Jaehyun’s parties are always iconic. And to think this one is 80’s themed! I wasn’t about to waste any time doing homework tonight, that’s a Sunday problem. But we have a more urgent one now, and that’s where you come in.” He pointed to the duffel bag on the floor. “I brought some options.”</p>
<p>He gave Donghyuck one of those irrefutably charming smiles. Donghyuck sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He took a sip of his tea and bent down to open up the duffel bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin had options, for sure. Some were really bad, but others were really good. Too good. Threatening to Donghyuck’s life good.</p>
<p>After laying out all the options, Donghyuck was able to decide on the best outfit. For Jaemin, he had decided on a pair of black jeans with rips in various spots. He had seen them on Jaemin before and knew they looked really good despite the lack of ass he had. For the top, he had gone for a simple short-sleeve black button-up with a mesh tank top as the undershirt. The idea was that Jaemin would leave the button-up undone. Unfortunately, Donghyuck knew how much Jaemin liked to show off his abs and this outfit was the perfect vessel for it. Even if it would be dark at Jaehyun’s place, Donghyuck, again, unfortunately, knew that Jaemin liked some kind of easy access.</p>
<p>Last year, Donghyuck had helped Jaemin with his outfit for a martial arts legends themed party. Needless to say, Jaemin’s abs made an appearance, and Donghyuck had to suppress a boner as he watched Jaemin dance from across the room. Crushes were gross, but even grosser when they involved Jaemin. And unfortunate for poor Donghyuck, he had it bad for Jaemin.</p>
<p>“Boom! All done.” Donghyuck laid back on the floor and Jaemin looked up from his phone and down at his outfit for the night. “I’m also going to let you borrow a few accessories, it’ll really add to the fit.”</p>
<p>Jaemin hopped off the bed in glee and picked up his outfit.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes!” The smile on his face was bigger than ever. “I totally needed this, thank you Donghyuck.” And then he threw his shirt off and Donghyuck choked.</p>
<p>He knew Jaemin’s abs looked good... but up closer they looked even better. All those hours in the gym had seemed to pay off for him. Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he was feeling jealous or horny. Likely a combo of the both.</p>
<p>Jaemin put the mesh top on, ignoring Donghyuck’s obvious reaction. Though it was possible that Jaemin may not have noticed his reaction, either way, he seemed too focused on getting his outfit on. He excused himself with a smile to go change his pants, thank god, because Donghyuck didn’t know if he could look at Jaemin without pants. Hard or not, allegedly, Jaemin was well endowed.</p>
<p>Donghyuck took a couple minutes to gather himself while Jaemin was gone. He began to get his own outfit out, a red bomber jacket, a simple black t-shirt, and a pair of light wash jeans.</p>
<p>Jaemin seemed to be taking his time in the bathroom, so Donghyuck quickly changed and pulled out his pomade, slicking his hair back and attempting to fashion a curl that would hang down on his forehead.</p>
<p>As he applied a bit of foundation and black eyeliner, Jaemin came in and poked both of his fingers to Donghyuck’s side, causing him to jump, his eyeliner went crooked.</p>
<p>He slapped Jaemin. “You’re lucky I was just going to smudge it,” he said rubbing his eyes with his wrists.</p>
<p>“It looks good messy, anyways.” Jaemin smirked. “It adds some flavor.” He winked.</p>
<p>Donghyuck ignored it like he usually did. Sometimes he thought Jaemin might’ve been flirting with him, but he had a track record for allowing his emotions to get the best of him and alter reality. He really thought his lab partner, Mark, might’ve been making some moves on him, but it turns out, Mark is just really awkward. Besides, Jaemin has been acting this way with Donghyuck since they met, it was just how they were.</p>
<p>He finished smudging his eyeliner and stepped back a little to look in the mirror. He would’ve done Michael Jackson proud with his Thriller inspired fit. Halloween in April. Not very fitting, but it’s the look he wanted to turn out for his final party of the year.</p>
<p>Jaemin sat on Donghyuck’s bed, at this point he had pulled out the White Claw he had stashed in his duffel bag and was basically chugging the mango one.</p>
<p>“Alright, come here,” Donghyuck motioned for Jaemin to sit in his desk chair. “I’m going to put some glitter on you. It’ll light up your face. Make you prettier.”</p>
<p>“Oh, am I not already pretty enough?” Jaemin couldn’t seem to wipe the shit eating grin off his face as he sat down in front of him. Donghyuck tried to hold back a blush, hoping Jaemin wouldn’t notice, but it would be kind of hard if he didn’t.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Donghyuck bent over a little to get eye level with Jaemin in the chair. Jaemin rose and eyebrow. “Look to the left, I’m going to start on the right.” Donghyuck had picked out a simple silver glitter, something that would sparkle nicely under Jaehyun’s cheap rotating lights. It also matched Jaemin’s outfit pretty nicely.</p>
<p>He had moved on to the left side of Jaemin’s face, still in an awkward squat so he could apply the glitter on at eye level. Unfortunately, he had shifted his weight a little bit too far to the left and before he knew it his footing was lost and he fell into Jaemin’s lap, his ass saved by Jaemin’s quick reflexes. Donghyuck really didn’t know how he had ended up in Jaemin’s lap, but his brain was going hay-wire realizing he was in Jaemin’s lap.</p>
<p>Jaemin, once again, smiling, raised an eyebrow at Donghyuck. “So are you going to finish the left side or...?” Donghyuck don’t blush challenge: failed, as he finished applying the glitter to Jaemin’s face - though he had opted to stand up again and hover, not wasting his time sheepishly hopping out of Jaemin’s lap. After finishing Jaemin’s glitter, he added a few rings that he had thrifted and a silver necklace that laid close around the neck as a finishing touch.</p>
<p>He then turned back over to his mirror to check himself out and make sure he looked good. It was nearing 9:45 and the distance between his dorm and Jaehyun’s place was a bit of a walk and there was no way his broke ass was Uber-ing both ways, so naturally, they would walk there.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Donghyuck turned around to see Jaemin brandishing a White Claw. “Drink up,” he said, tossing it over. Jaemin looked really good with the glitter and the mesh top... all of it looked really good. He had outdone himself yet again. Donghyuck sighed and cracked his White Claw open.</p>
<p>“Oh also, I did want to ask you for your help with just one more thing. There’s this guy from my econ class that’s going to be there tonight. Wingman me?” Jaemin had pulled out the puppy eyes prematurely, already anticipating the fight Donghyuck might bring.</p>
<p>Donghyuck sighed and agreed. He couldn’t resist Jaemin when he pulled out the puppy eyes. Jaemin cheered and raised his White Claw. “Cheers!” Donghyuck clinked his back and took a long sip. It was going to be a long night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they arrived at Jaehyun’s the place was already popping. There were people outside on the front porch socializing and even though the front door was closed, they could tell a lot was happening inside.</p>
<p>Donghyuck and Jaemin made their way to the kitchen through a jungle of sweaty bodies and finally came out on the other end, in the less crowded kitchen, to secure some more alcohol. It seemed like Jaemin was going a little bit harder than normal tonight and Donghyuck had decided to join him, seeing as it was the end of the semester and all.</p>
<p>After taking a couple shots and grabbing some of Jaehyun’s infamous Jungle Juice, they made their way back to the living room, where people were dancing and talking. They spotted Renjun up against the wall, a much taller boy standing next to him, obviously very nervous. Renjun waved to them then turned to the other man and grabbed his arm, throwing it around his own shoulder and moving in to stand closer. Even though it was dark, you could still tell the other man was blushing, his eyes slightly bewildered.</p>
<p>“Hey! Jaemin!”</p>
<p>Donghyuck turned around to Jaemin and an unfamiliar face hugging him. The other man’s features just read mischief and Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he looked like a friend or foe.</p>
<p>“Donghyuck,” Jaemin turned his attention back toward him. “This is YangYang. We have econ together!” Definitely an enemy now.</p>
<p>“Wow, it’s so nice to meet you, YangYang.” Donghyuck waved. “Jaemin’s said so much about you.” He definitely didn’t know and didn’t want to know shit about YangYang, but he couldn’t leave Jaemin flopping like that. He could play the part even if he hated it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s had a lot to say about you too,” YangYang said grinning.</p>
<p>That took Donghyuck back a bit but tried his best not to show it on his face. Jaemin had talked about him? That definitely piqued his interest a little. If Jaemin had been talking about him... then maybe he wasn’t making things up? No, no, no, it was time to focus on the task at hand and that was getting Jaemin with this guy.</p>
<p>“Jaemin, you were saying you wanted to dance, why don’t you two go dance? I’m gonna go say hi to Renjun, I’ll join you soon,” Donghyuck said, fully knowing that he would not be joining them any time soon. Jaemin gave him a wink and took YangYang’s hand and they disappeared into the crowd.</p>
<p>As Donghyuck approached Renjun, he could already see the look on his face.</p>
<p>“Donghyuck! A pleasure!” Renjun held his hand up to the man whose arm was wrapped around him. “This is Jisung.”</p>
<p>Jisung whispered hi to Donghyuck, but he was unsure if Jisung was actually whispering or just had a very soft voice.</p>
<p>“So I see you’ve come over here, likely to complain am I right?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck took the empty space on the wall next to Renjun and sighed.</p>
<p>“No, no complaints from me.” Though he really did want to complain to Renjun, he wouldn’t let him have this one.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure you’ll want to after that little number over there,” Renjun said looking over at the crowd of people dancing.</p>
<p>Donghyuck looked over with him to see Jaemin looking in his direction, the glitter sparkling from all the way across the room. Even though he could’ve just been looking at the side of the room Donghyuck was on, a chill ran up his spine, when Jaemin locked eyes on him, as he rolled his hips on YangYang’s ass.</p>
<p>Donghyuck broke eye contact with Jaemin and his eyes moved down, noticing how firmly his hands were holding Yangyang’s. He nonchalantly looked to the left and then back at Renjun and up to Jisung and moved his mouth to fake talking, then he looked back to Jaemin, who was still trying to get his attention via staring. At this point, YangYang had turned around to face Jaemin and with a hand on the others cheek, planted a kiss on his lips. Jaemin winked at Donghyuck before kissing back.</p>
<p>Once again, Donghyuck didn’t know whether he should be angry or horny. On one hand, it pissed him off that he wasn’t the one over there making out with Jaemin. And on the other hand, he could only imagine Jaemin’s hands on his hips, his lips on his, his hands running across that mesh shirt... Donghyuck couldn’t help but spiral a little until he was dragged out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of his lab partner, Mark.</p>
<p>“Hyuck! How are you, man!” Mark held his fist out for a fist bump, but Donghyuck just stared down at it until he awkwardly rescinded it. It’s not like Donghyuck hated Mark or anything, but at times he was unbearably straight and it just didn’t sit right with him.</p>
<p>“Hey Mark, what’s up?” Donghyuck guessed he should be polite.</p>
<p>“Not much! I love your costume! It looks great.”</p>
<p>“Haha, thanks Mark,” Donghyuck said as he looked back out on the crowd. He spotted Jaemin again looking over at him, this time, his brow was furrowed, his attention very off YangYang, who seemed to still be attempting to dance on him. Donghyuck sighed and raised an eyebrow toward him, but Jaemin kept looking back, his brow softening and leaning back into YangYang, winking and blowing a kiss back over to Donghyuck.</p>
<p>“So I wanted to ask when was that last lab report due again? I know it’s sometime soon right?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah it’s due next Monday,” Donghyuck said, still staring over at Jaemin. Jaemin was still looking intently over at his, whatever game Jaemin was playing he wasn’t giving up. Donghyuck wasn’t aware they were playing a game until now though. Good thing he never plans on losing.</p>
<p>“Oh, sick! Thanks! I guess I’ll leave you-“</p>
<p>“Hey, Mark can you do me a favor?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure!”</p>
<p>“Can you kiss me?”</p>
<p>Mark’s eyes widened and he scratched his head. “Hey, Hyuck, I know you know I’m like bi, but I’m not really into you like that and-“</p>
<p>“Please. I want to make someone mad. It’s nothing that deep, I don’t like you like that either.”</p>
<p>Mark looked like he was contemplating too hard about what to do. “Okay! Sure!”</p>
<p>As Mark leaned into the kiss, Donghyuck spotted Jaemin over Mark’s shoulder, his brow looking even more furrowed than last time.</p>
<p>Mark’s lips were soft and he really took his time planting his lips on Donghyuck’s. It was a sweet kiss, soft, but somehow the longest one Donghyuck ever had.</p>
<p>When Mark pulled away he thanked him and shooed him off, his eyes scanning the room, to find Jaemin not in the crowd dancing with YangYang, but walking right toward him. Jaemin grabbed his hand and Donghyuck followed. They ended up somewhere upstairs in an empty bedroom that had luckily been unlocked.</p>
<p>“Jaemin, what the fuck?”</p>
<p>Jaemin closed the door and huffed. “What! Why are you asking me? You know what you did!”</p>
<p>“What did I do Jaemin! What did I do that was so wrong?” Donghyuck was so confused. Why was Jaemin so angry at him? He thought they were just playing a stupid little game.</p>
<p>“You made out with that random guy! For what?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Why do you care? Excuse me, I wasn’t the one getting his dick felt up on the dance floor.”</p>
<p>Jaemin blinked and looked back at Donghyuck. Confusion had also crossed his face as he grimaced. “YangYang wasn’t touching me like that. He’s just a friend.”</p>
<p>“A friend? Really? You looked a bit close.”</p>
<p>“Yeah... that was the point. I wanted you to notice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Jaemin, okay you won, I saw you looking at me from across the room, what was your point? Were you trying to make me jealous?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jaemin’s confused look quickly changed to pleased, almost in the same way the Grinch’s face lit up when he figured out how he was going to wreak havoc on the Who’s.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you were jealous?”</p>
<p>“Of course I was.” Shit. Donghyuck had just realized what he’d done. In all his anger over Jaemin just being blatantly sexy, he didn’t realize he had just exposed his crush on Jaemin.</p>
<p>“So, you didn’t mind me eye-fucking you from across the room all night?”</p>
<p>“No, that was fucking annoying.”</p>
<p>Jaemin approached him slowly, his hands resting on Donghyuck’s hips, just how they had on YangYang’s and Jaemin leaned down slowly until he locked lips with his. Jaemin’s lips felt exactly how he had always imagined them. Soft and a bit thinner than his, Jaemin’s lips felt perfect on his. Their mouths separated for a second and Jaemin laid his forehead on Donghyuck’s.</p>
<p>“Was that annoying?”</p>
<p>“Extremely.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck pushed their lips back together, with a bit more force this time, both of their mouths slotted slightly open. They were breathing in each other’s air and Jaemin slipped his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth, all the while he gripped the other’s hips tighter. The two stood there for a few minutes licking into each other, Donghyuck’s hands all over Jaemin’s back.</p>
<p>Eventually, they ended up sitting on the bed, Donghyuck in Jaemin’s lap, Jaemin’s hands cupping Donghyuck‘s ass as they made out aggressively. A hand had made its way into Jaemin’s hair and now Donghyuck was holding on for dear life, shifting his weight on Jaemin’s lap every few seconds, as he felt Jaemin’s length grow beneath him. The rumors were indeed true, Donghyuck concluded as he circled his hips on Jaemin’s lap. Jaemin groaned into Donghyuck’s mouth as he wiggled around.</p>
<p>The sound of the door moving sent Donghyuck into a panic - to leave Jaemin’s hard-on without an ass or to be caught in his friend’s lap? Donghyuck didn’t have time to choose because Renjun had already stuck his head in the door and was laughing. Jisung stuck his head in the door above Renjun’s, smiled, gasped, then quickly disappeared.</p>
<p>“Jisung, you’re paying for snacks tonight!” he shifted his attention back to Donghyuck and Jaemin. “I knew it! I knew there was something up with you two tonight.” Renjun squinted his eyes and looked back and forth between the two of them. “We will talk about this over lunch. Both of you. Get home safe or else.” Renjun pressed his hand to his lips and blew out a kiss. “Bye now! Oh and you might want to lock this.” He winked as he closed the door.</p>
<p>Donghyuck looked back down at Jaemin and smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“So how did you know I would be jealous?” Donghyuck asked.</p>
<p>“Was just a hunch,” Jaemin said with a smile.</p>
<p>Donghyuck poked his chest. “Hey. Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I might’ve noticed how you looked every time I left with Jeno. Besides, I only hooked up with him to try to get you off my mind.”</p>
<p>“Really? Well, that kind of failed, didn't it?”</p>
<p>“I guess it did.”</p>
<p>“I’m just too irresistible,” Donghyuck smirked. Donghyuck kissed Jaemin again. And again.</p>
<p>Now, Donghyuck could dress Jaemin up to devastating levels of hot any time he wanted. Especially since he would be going home with him from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it! i know i kinda blue-balled everyone so scream at me in the comments if you want </p>
<p>follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/j0hnrens"> twitter</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>